Pathologies of the gastrointestinal (GI) system, the biliary tree, the vascular system, and other body lumens and hollow organs are often treated through endoscopic procedures, many of which require hemostasis to control internal bleeding. Hemostasis clips grasp tissue surrounding a wound and hold edges of the wound together temporarily to allow natural healing processes to permanently close the wound. Specialized endoscopic clipping devices are used to deliver the clips at the desired locations within the body after which the clip delivery device is withdrawn, leaving the clip within the body.